Reconnect
by Lady Azura
Summary: An opportunity to reconnect with each other arises, and Clare and Eli use it to their advantage. ONESHOT.


Summary: Clare and Eli spend their free time reconnecting.

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: … I don't know what to say other than enjoy.

X

**Reconnect****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

"Are you sure you guys will be okay for a while?" CeCe asked for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, prompting her son to roll his eyes at her in response.

"We'll be fine, Mom. Stop worrying," he told her, sparing a brief glance at his girlfriend who nodded in response and smiled warmly to reassure his mother.

CeCe bit her bottom lip. "Are you sure you don't want to come to dinner with us?"

"We're _sure_, Mom." Eli answered, growing more and more impatient by the second. He was seventeen, not _seven_.

"Don't take that tone with me, Elijah."

"Sorry."

"CECE! Are you ready yet? Hurry up, I'm starving!" His dad bellowed from the other car, honking loudly.

"Coming!" CeCe called over her shoulder, before turning to face Clare and Eli once more. "We'll only be gone for a couple of hours, but if you need _anything_ — just give us a call. Alright?"

"Yeah, and don't do anything stupid!" Bullfrog added, poking his head out the window to look back at them. "And never forget to use a condom or you'll end up with a smartass kid!"

"You're hilarious," Eli deadpanned, about to flip him off when CeCe suddenly swooped down to give him a quick hug and kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you later, baby boy." After hugging Clare as well, she made her way over to the second car and climbed into the passenger's seat.

The two teens watched as his parents drove off, and when they were finally out of sight, Eli and Clare turned to each other and beamed. After spending the whole day at the Gothic convention under his parents' supervision — just as he'd promised Clare's mom — they were alone at last. Hopping off Morty's hood, he held out his hand for Clare to take. She did, and he led her around the hearse and into the back, where they'd been sleeping for the past two nights. Clare crawled in first, making herself comfortable on the blankets while Eli closed the door behind him before joining her side.

Before he knew what was happening, Clare's lips were on his, forceful and demanding, and catching him completely by surprise. He wasn't about to complain though, and quickly melted into it and kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm.

"_Someone's_ frisky today," he teased after a few minutes, when she pulled away for air. He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I kind of like it."

"It's been a while since we've done this… I missed you, I guess." She said, "Now shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, Ma'am." He happily obliged her, capturing her lips once again in a heated kiss.

When she suddenly pulled back, he was confused — until he noticed the worried look etched across her face.

"Clare?" He asked, furrowing his brow in concern. "What is it?"

Clare sighed, staring off to the side. "I love you, Eli. You know that, right?"

"Yeah…" Eli said slowly. "I love you too."

"It's just…I've been thinking…" she bit her lip, and for a split second, fear coiled around him like a snake, suffocating him. Was she going to break up with him? The very thought of her pushing him out of her life terrified him, and it took all his willpower to control his racing heart and prevent a panic attack. "Maybe we should take things to the next level?"

Her entire face was red as she spoke, avoiding Eli's eyes all the while. He reeled back in surprise.

"Clare, that's…" He started to protest, but Clare cut him off before he could finish.

"Eli, I'm ready to take the next step." She said firmly, meeting his gaze at last. "Not sex… but I… I want to try new things with you." She licked her lips nervously. "Can we?"

He searched her face for any hint of hesitance, but found none. With a defeated sigh, he smiled and nodded. "How can I say no to you?"

In an instant, Clare's eyes lit up with excitement and she pressed her lips to his, all too eager to pick up where they'd left off.

As their kiss became deeper and more passionate, Clare moved to straddle his lap, cupping the back of his neck while their tongues battled for dominance. His own hands rested on her lower back, inching south until they reached her taut bottom. Smirking mischievously, Eli gave it a playful smack, eliciting a loud squeal from his girlfriend and making her hips jerk. He bit back a moan, feeling his jeans tighten and hoping she wouldn't noticed; the last thing he wanted to do was freak her out. She never faltered, however, and he relaxed as her fingers began caressing his scalp.

It wasn't until her mouth latched onto the crook of his neck — his weak spot — that Eli decided it was time to turn the tables.

"You little minx," he teased, pushing her down so that she was lying on their makeshift bed.

Clare stared at him curiously with one eyebrow arched — almost _challenging_ him to take things even further.

He smirked at her in return, sliding down the length of her body and admiring her soft curves along the way. He planted small, open-mouthed kisses on her stomach, where her shirt had ridden up during their make out session, before continuing downward. When he reached her feet, he lifted one and kissed it — then began the journey up her leg. Clare's toes curled as his lips brushed over her thigh, venturing dangerously close to her —

She sucked in a sharp breath when Eli pushed her skirt up. An all too familiar heat pooled between her thighs, making her panties damp, and she swallowed hard.

Her hips rose as Eli hooked his fingers in her underwear and tugged them down, tossing the lacy garment behind him. Placing his hands on her thighs, he parted them slowly.

"E-Eli?" Clare stammered, growing nervous.

"Trust me, Clare." He said, his voice huskier than usual. "You'll like this."

She nodded slowly, giving her consent, and tried to relax.

Triumph washed over Eli when he noticed just how turned on she was — _he_ had done that.

Spreading her folds, he leaned in and gave her a tentative lick. Clare gasped loudly, throwing her head back. Pleased with her reaction, he did it again, drawing another gasp from her swollen lips.

She tasted amazing — better than he'd imagined.

And the sounds she was making… every hitched breath and strangled moan sent jolts of pleasure coursing through his veins and straight to his groin. He adjusted the front of his jeans; he'd take care of himself later. Right now, his focus was Clare and _only_ Clare. With that in mind, he plunged his tongue into her core.

When Clare's hips jerked up, he drew back momentarily, much to Clare's obvious dismay — before hooking her legs over his shoulders and cupping her bottom, and lowering his head once more.

Clare moaned loudly as his tongue slid in and out of her, swirling and stroking and _devouring_. She fisted the blankets beneath her and tried to buck her hips, but Eli wouldn't let her.

He was driving her insane and he knew it, but he couldn't get enough of her. The most they'd done before was touch over their clothes — except for his seventeenth birthday two weeks ago, when she'd let him see and hold her breasts for the first time. The memory of her soft flesh in his hands was almost enough to make him cream his jeans, but he managed to maintain control and went back to his task.

As he lapped at her folds, Clare's legs began to tremble.

"E-Eli," she called out breathlessly, "I… _ahh_! I feel… I feel… _oh_!"

She was close.

So _fucking_ close.

"Come for me, Clare." He urged, flicking his tongue over her clit.

And she did.

With a sharp cry, Clare's back arched clean off the floor and she came. Eli's tongue continued to move within her, helping her ride out her orgasm. It was only when she came down from her high and went limp that Eli finally withdrew, licking her essence off his lips as he crawled back up her body and kissed her forehead.

"That was incredible," she breathed, her chest heaving.

"I told you you'd like it," said Eli teasingly, moving his lips to the side of her neck and sucking gently.

He felt Clare shift and pulled back, taking in her flushed cheeks and parted lips. She gazed at him through lidded eyes, smiling weakly at him. Then her brow furrowed and her gaze dropped, and Eli knew she'd noticed the bulge straining against his jeans. Her cheeks went red and she bit her lip uncertainly before hesitantly lifting her eyes to meet his.

"D-do you want me to -"

Eli shook his head, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Let's save that for another day." He said, stroking the side of her face. "Right now, it's all about you."

"But -"

"No buts," he said, and with a pout, Clare relented.

Taking a deep breath, Eli moved to lie beside her. Once he was comfortable enough, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Clare sighed happily, snuggling up to him.

"You were right," she said, "we did need this. I feel so much better, don't you? Let's do this more often — just the two of us."

Eli couldn't help but smile at her.

"Sounds like a plan."

.

.

.

_Tap._

_ Tap._

_ Tap._

The sound of rain pelting against Morty's windshield drew Eli from a deep slumber. Dark green eyes flickered open and he sat up straight, glancing around his surroundings. As his gaze landed on the shotgun beside him, memories of earlier that day came flooding back, and angry tears stung his eyes. Peering out the window, he glared at the shattered picture frame lying just feet away from the hearse.

_I __**hate**__ you._

X

**FIN**

X

**… that was cruel, wasn't it?**

** Just a bit.**

** Anyway, I hope you liked this. Took me all day to write.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
